Sem querer
by Macarrao99
Summary: Songfic.


**Sem Querer**

_A songfic by Macarrão99_

"Despertou, assustada, como se tivesse sido puxada de um sonho. Não sabia quanto tempo havia encarado aquela tela estática, mas via bolinhas de luz enquanto piscava os olhos, tentando pôr a repentina cena em foco. Tentava prestar atenção no que lhe era dito, mas seu olhar parecia hipnotizado pela janela que a chamava de volta para a tela.

'sobe... sobe...' pensava freneticamente, enquanto fingia entender o que lhe era dito. Abanava a cabeça em consentimento, e batia as mãos nas coxas, impaciente.

Aparece uma resposta no monitor. Seu coração acelera. Resiste à tentação de se virar até aquele ser inconveniente sumir da sua frente.

Encara aquelas poucas palavras. Lê novamente. Observa longamente. Esperou tanto por aquelas palavras e agora não sabe o que responder. Nunca sabe o que responder, mas algo a faz continuar tentando.

[Tenho andado distraída, impaciente e indecisa. E ainda estou confusa, só que agora é diferente.]

Impossível sentir-se mais angustiada. Sabia que ela não queria vê-la. Sabia que não queria ouví-la. Sabia que estava ali, sentada do outro lado da tela, e não queria ser importunada por aquela janelinha piscando. Odiava aquilo. Odiava ter que segurar tudo dentro de si. Ter que colocar outra vontade acima da sua própria.

Tinha vontade de entrar e sair até cobrir a tela de avisos. De mandar e-mails e mensagens. De ligar e dizer 'ok, pode falar comigo agora.'.

Começa a ficar irritada. Desconta em qualquer um, não presta atenção em nada.

Até que surge aquela simples palavra fria, naquela tela fria, e derrepente tudo aquilo some.

[Tô tão traquila. É tão contente.]

Chorava de raiva. Como podiam eles dizerem coisas assim? Como ousavam levantar a voz contra a única que a acolhia? O ódio crescia dentro de si. Tremia. Não sabia o que a impedia, mas sua vontade era de calar suas vozes para sempre.

Recusava-se a responder às perguntas hostis daqueles que nunca se importaram com ela. Nunca demonstraram interesse, e agora a acusavam. Acusavam de algo que ela mesma relutava em aceitar.

Não precisava dar satisfações a eles. Não devia satisfações à ninguém, a não ser a si mesma. E há tempos não acertava as contas consigo mesma.

[Quantas chances desperdicei, quando o que eu mais queria era provar pra todo o mundo que eu não precisava provar nada pra ninguém.]

Tentou esquecer. Tentou fugir. Tentou negar.

Nada funcionava. Era mais forte do que ela.

Teve medo. Medo de perder tudo aquilo. Medo de perdê-la. Medo da rejeição, da reação.

Estava assustada. Não deixou-se levar. Pensou.

Tinha que haver uma explicação, um porquê. Mas por mais que procurasse, por mais que vasculhasse cada canto da sua memória, atrás de um ponto de partida, um acontecimento, uma mudança... não encontrava nada. Não houve um marco, foi um processo.

Guardou partes de si. Espelhou-se, replicou-se. Já não era mais ela mesma, não se reconhecia. Decidiu acreditar na verdade inventada para encobrir a real verdade, pois quem mais poderia saber qual era verdadeira e qual era falsa, se já ela mesma se confundia?

[Me fiz em mil pedaços pra você juntar, e queria sempre achar explicação pro que eu sentia. Como um anjo caído, fiz questão de esquecer que mentir pra si mesmo é sempre a pior mentira.]

Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Fechou a porta. Apagou a luz, para não ver a própria cena. Deitou-se no chão gelado do banheiro e encarou o celular pelos mais longos minutos da sua vida. Por um impulso, seu dedo apertou o botão verde. "Não!" gritou, pensando. Mas antes que pudesse reagir, ouvira a voz do outro lado.

Congelou.

Não sabia o que dizer. Não sabia como dizer o que queria. Sentiu que estava chorando. Ouviu sua própria voz sair tremendo, fraca. Mas forte o suficiente para sustentar as palavras mais pesadas. "Não sei."

[Mas não. Não sou mais tão criança a ponto de saber tudo.]

Era difícil descrever, difícil de acreditar.

Havia alguém no mundo que poderia realmente ser a sua "outra metade", no sentido mais literal da expressão. Um complemento à si mesma.

E a amava. Mais do que a si mesma, pois nunca teve o que pode-se chamar "amor próprio". Gostava mais da sua outra metade.

Sentia-se imensamente bem ao seu lado. Havia uma espécie de sintonia. Pensamentos iguais e diferentes. Não se importava se ninguém mais a entendesse, ela entendia. Com ela todas as discussões faziam sentido. Dês de barulhos no estacionamento às mais profundas filosofias em textos intermináveis.

Quando estava com ela, sentia-se completa. Apenas mais um abraço, e alcançaria a plenitude.

[Já não me preocupo se eu não sei porquê às vezes o que eu vejo quase ninguém vê. Eu sei que você sabe quase sem querer, que eu vejo o mesmo que você.]

Estava cansada de achar que estava errada. Estava cansada de impor verdades falsas à si mesma.

Chegou em casa, mas não queria ter chego. Passou reto. Fez o caminho dos velhos tempos, estacionou em frente àquele colégio. Continuava vendo-o com mal-gosto. Não eram verdadeiras as histórias de "um dia você vai sentir saudade". Não tinha saudades daquele lugar. Olhou pelo portão da portaria deserta, e viu o lugar em que se casaram. Suspirou. Não tinha saudades daquele lugar. Poderia ser em qualquer lugar, teria saudades dela. Quase meia-noite, não se importou. Saiu do carro.

O vento gelado da noite passou por ela, deixando sua nuca arrepiada. Olhou para cima. Cada vez mais difícil encontrar estrelas no céu. Ficou imaginando se quando ela olha para o céu mais estrelado da casa dela, ela vê uma estrela e se lembra daquela boba que acredita em coisas infinitas.

[Tão correto e tão bonito, o infinito é realmente um dos deuses mais lindos.]

"Não me faça repetir sempre o mesmo discurso". Não aguentava mais ouvir 'o mesmo discurso'. Não queria. Era insuportável.

Quase arrependia-se. Sentia-se completamente idiota. Talvez fosse melhor quando ainda mentia para si. Talvez assim não sofresse tanto. Mas não iria voltar atrás, foi uma escolha, antes de tudo, pensada.

Estava inconformada. Tentava expressar-se de qualquer forma, mas nenhuma delas parecia expressiva o suficiente. Teria de inventar uma palavra para descrever aquele emaranhado de sentimentos que levava dentro de si. Uma nova palavra. Não. Não queria criar mais palavras, queria não precisar mais delas. Desejava livrar-se das palavras.

Queria vê-la. Queria abraçá-la, ouvir sua respiração tranquila. Queria ouvir somente o silêncio das suas mentes pensando. Envolvê-la entre seus braços e puxá-la para si, para que ela sentisse o que estava sentindo.

[Sei que às vezes uso palavras repetidas, mas quais são as palavras que nunca são ditas?]

Não tinha o que fazer. Nunca a vira daquele jeito, e não sabia o que fazer. Ouvia. Não podia fazer muito mais do que isso, podia? Segurava sua mão. Tentava fazer com que ela se sentisse importante. E realmente, era extremamente importante. Mas não poderia demonstrar isso agora, não agora. Agora o que ela precisava era de alguém pra desabafar. Mesmo assim, nunca a viu triste ou chorando.

Saiam, mas ela se esforçava para parecer bem. Quando distantes, sabia que ela estava sofrendo.

Tinha vontade de matá-lo. Assim como queria fazer com seus próprios pais, queria extingui-lo da face terrestre. Odiava qualquer um que a fizesse sofrer. Ninguém é digno da tristeza daqueles olhos.

Sabia que não estava sendo de ajuda nenhuma. Sabia que estava distante.

Talvez, quando ela mais precisava, mantinha-se distante. Já era difícil enganar a si mesma. Não poderia deixar a verdade sair do seu controle naquele momento. Não. Sentia-se culpada.

Mas tinha aquela vontade enorme de protegê-la, de defendê-la.

E foi diante daquela tela branca que prometeu a si mesma que não deixaria mais ninguém fazer mal àquela que lhe era tão preciosa. Foi naquele dia, que parou de negar a si mesma, e permitiu-se a amá-la.

[Me disseram que você estava chorando, e foi então que eu percebi como lhe quero tanto.. quero tanto.]"


End file.
